


Not the weak link

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Wrestling Fest 2018 [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Lies, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Everyone is talking about a 3MB reunion. But Heath knows who his true brothers are.





	Not the weak link

**Author's Note:**

> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Pro Wrestling Fest 2018  
> Prompt: good to evil

It was another Monday Night RAW, and Heath and Rhyno had a match against the new B-Team. It wasn't the first time Heath faced his former Social Outcasts teammates, even though they had never really broken up. Back in 2016, Heath had not been drafted at first, and later he'd been on SmackDown while Bo and Curtis had stayed on RAW. They had never talked about it – not until earlier today. But Rhyno didn't know about that.

Heath had had enough. He was sick and tired of people talking about a 3MB reunion. Had they forgotten that Jinder had betrayed him the first night he had returned to WWE? Heath had been happy to see his old friend, but Jinder had kicked him in the face – only to get a stupid contract. It had been similar with Drew. As soon as he'd arrived on RAW, he'd started to talk shit about the entire locker room. Heath knew they both looked down on him, just because he didn't have a body like them, just because they had become _that_ and he was still the same.

He didn't need them anyway. He didn't need to be in another team where he would be considered _the weak link._ Rhyno acted like they were best friends, but Heath knew the truth. Rhyno regarded him as inferior, too. He'd said that he wanted to toughen him up, even though he lost about as many matches as Heath. Maybe Rhyno had been better than him some years ago – but not any longer. Heath also hadn't forgotten the times his tag team partner had wanted to betray him only to win some meaningless battle royal.

It was time for his revenge. Rhyno was standing in the ring, with his back to Heath, getting ready to fight Bo. But Bo stepped back to his own corner and looked at Heath. This was their sign. Heath carefully entered the ring and attacked his tag team partner from behind. Rhyno was so surprised, he fell face forward onto the mat. Curtis joined Bo and Heath, and all three men started to kick Rhyno. The WWE Universe was shocked. The referee was confused and ended the match. But that didn't stop the attack.

Rhyno put his arms over his head to protect himself. He didn't understand what was going on. He'd never seen it coming. Everything hurt – his body, his head, his heart. _Why?_ He heard the ring bell and boos. He didn't hear Heath's voice.

Heath went out of the ring and returned with a chair. Bo and Curtis made room for him, so that he could hit Rhyno in the back with the chair. The sound of steel meeting flesh and bones echoed through the arena. It felt good. Finally, he was free.

After a moment, he dropped the chair and they kicked Rhyno out of the ring. Bo had gotten a microphone and gave it to Heath. He smiled broadly and stepped behind Heath, next to Curtis.

The crowd was booing loudly.

"He deserved it," Heath explained. "He was holding me back. I had to get rid of the dead weight. They..." He pointed at Bo and Curtis. "They are my real friends. Oh, and by the way..." He tore the T-shirt from his body. "I don't have kids. I've never had kids. I don't even have a wife. They were just actors I hired, so that you would support me. It's your own fault for being so stupid. I mean, come on..." Heath laughed. "You really believed I didn't even know how many kids I had? That I didn't even know their names? You really believed that? Even Rhyno did – that idiot. He was traveling with me and still didn't realize I was lying all the time."

The boos were overwhelming by now. But Heath didn't care. He dropped the mic and hugged his friends before they left the ring. Rhyno was still squirming on the floor, and Heath gave him another kick. The Social Outcasts were his true brothers. They respected him. He wasn't the weak link in _this_ team.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, Rhyno was sitting in the almost empty locker room, still dressed in his ring gear. He'd gone to the trainer for a check-up, but fortunately he wasn't seriously injured – at least not physically.

He stared at the ground when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey."

Rhyno looked up. What did _that_ guy want from him now?

"I'd like to say I know how you're feeling but I don't," Seth said. "But he'll regret it. I know I did when I betrayed my brothers."

Rhyno's eyes narrowed, and Seth quickly raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "I'm sorry. I just... Do you need a ride? I used to ride with Dean, but he's injured. I could ask Roman, but he's busy pissing off the authority or whatever..." Seth shrugged. "So, want some company?"

Rhyno sighed. "Fine." Maybe Seth would shut up if he agreed. "Give me a minute."

"Cool." Seth smiled at him. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he thought they would make a good tag team. "Wanna stop somewhere to grab something to eat? I'm dying for some meat."

 


End file.
